


请不要伤我至此

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Gay, Infidelity, Kun doesn't like English, M/M, One Shot, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: Lionel Messi 和 Sergio Aguero曾经相爱过





	请不要伤我至此

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please don’t hurt me like this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395027) by [SanIker_59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanIker_59/pseuds/SanIker_59). 



> 标题：Please don’t hurt me like this /请不要伤我至此  
> 作者：SanIker_59  
> 翻译：草草气  
> CP：Kunessi 无差  
> 预警：分手！BE！  
> 授权：
> 
> You wrote: 
> 
> Hi,there,this work is hurt me so much.they will be a cute couple, so that i want to share it with more kunssi fans especially some chinese fans in lofter(a famous website in china),would you please give me your authorization of this work and allow me to translate it into chinese? I promise that i will pion out the ao3 link,the authorization screenshoot and your name!thanks a lot!
> 
> SanIker_59 responded: 
> 
> I totally thought I had replied to this before but guess I didn’t. In any case, feel free to translate it if you’d like! Glad more people can enjoy the angst that is shipping Kunessi!

Kun认为英语中有很多奇怪的短语。有那么多毫无意义的短语，哪怕他的翻译解释了无数遍。

举个例子，命运弄人，Kun在他的英语课上一遍又一遍地念了二十分钟，最后还是放弃了。无论如何，英语对他来说永远都没有意义，没有必要为一些愚蠢的短语操心。

Kun现在想想整个情况真是太他妈的讽刺了。

他坐在Leo的面前，双手紧握背包，双臂放在大腿上。Kun垂下眼睛，不想抬头看Leo，因为他知道Leo会用那种眼神看着他，那种眼神会使他的话不仅真实，而且是永恒的。

所以他坐在酒店的床上,胸口中心脏砰砰地跳动,同时他的大脑尖叫着让他做点什么，跪下来乞求、哭泣，为了原谅或第二次机会或其他什么。这会让Leo用手放在他的头上,笑起来，去解释他不是认真的的,这不是他所说的意思。

Kun自嘲地想起来，Leo很少开玩笑，尤其是这些事情。

他听到Leo发出一声叹息，或者更接近失望的愤怒，因为Kun继续盯着他的包，双手摆弄着带子。

“Kun，我们必须谈谈这件事，”Leo坚持地说，他像往常一样固执己见，几乎不同情他的同胞，因为这正是Leo想要表现的。他们是朋友，但仅此而已。Leo不能再超过这个范围了。

Kun想知道Leo是否能听到他胸口的心碎声，想知道他是否能停止这样对他说话。

“Kun，看看我。”

Kun抬起眼睛，呼出一口气，慢慢地扫过Leo的身体，从他的脚趾向上看到他的眼睛，试图记住如此近的Leo，因为Kun不确定他是否会很快再次离他那么近。

当Kun看着Leo的眼睛时，他知道这已经决定了。他没有说话，也没有机会改变Leo的想法。

“Leo，”Kun的声音破碎成一种呜咽的声音，如果他现在感觉得到，如果他能感觉到Leo的手握着他的心，那只手开始收紧。

“不，Kun，我们不能再这样做了。你明白这个。你也知道，我们都了解这终究会到来的。”

Leo抛下了他，当Kun咬着他的下唇，看着Leo脖子上的皮肤时，Leo的眼睛几乎没有流露出任何感情，当他继续说的时候，Kun的眼泪从眼眶里流出来。

“我不能这样对 Anto，她值得比这更好的。她值得拥有我的一切。她爱我，我爱她，超过世界上的任何人。”

Kun坐在那里一动不动，那只手握紧了他的心。这只手是他很久以前邀请来的，是他紧紧抱在胸前取暖的，是他心甘情愿将自己奉献的，它猛地往后一拉，掏出了Kun的心脏。

Kun觉得他可能会停止呼吸。他知道Leo的话的含义，知道Leo明白他在说什么。

他的脑海里闪现出那些熟悉的话语:“我爱你，超过世界上的任何人。”Kun呜咽地流泪，因为他意识到Leo可能只是在全力去伤害他。

“求你了，请不要这样伤害我，”Kun对着空房间低声说。Leo听得一清二楚，听到Kun的声音里充满了绝望、痛苦，他的心也紧绷着。

Leo闭上眼睛，多给自己一点时间，就像在他准备结束最后一场比赛，永远的结束之前。他还记得那些和Kun同床的夜晚，一起并肩奋斗的比赛，那些和他一起度过的日子，Kun在他身边闪闪发光，即使Leo决心抽离，他的温暖也紧紧地包裹着他。

“我不爱你。”

在全身冰冷的Kun面前，Kun看着那只手撕碎了他的心。眼泪顺着他的脸颊流了下来，他的嘴唇在颤抖，发出哭泣的声音。那只手张开了，让那颗破碎的心滚在Kun的脚下。

Leo抓起最后一个袋子，让自己再一次回头看看那个抱着膝盖发抖的身影，然后Leo转身，闭上眼睛，走出了门。

Kun感到胸口疼痛不已，那些所有过往的碎片和破碎的心。他坐着，浑身发抖，快要喘不过气来，他心里想，他怎么会把自己给骗了呢?Kun总是认为Leo的心在他手里是安全的，就像他的心在Leo手里是安全的一样。

他不知道他怎样才能意识到这一点。Leo从来没有把自己的心托付给Kun，尽管Kun很愿意保护另一个人的心。

Kun的胸膛空荡荡的，在某种程度上，Kun终于觉得自己和Leo一样了。

毕竟，能做出这样的事的人怎么会有心呢?

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道怎么描述这一篇给我的感受，非常短，非常刀，他们相爱但没有幸福快乐的结局，希望能给我留言，你喜欢的地方、翻译错误或语句不通都可以。


End file.
